


give in to the slow descent

by LovelyMissPanda



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMissPanda/pseuds/LovelyMissPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PJ finds himself in the middle of a Dan and Phil sandwich and he's really not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give in to the slow descent

**Author's Note:**

> I was so upset that there was no fic for this ship that I wrote PWP. You're welcome. Unbetaed and unbritpicked because I'm trash. Enjoy!

PJ really isn’t sure how he found himself pinned between one Dan Howell and one Phil Lester, but here he is and the view is fucking spectacular. 

Phil’s got him pressed up against Dan, the three of them aligned from shoulder to hip. The heat pouring off the two of them is almost stifling, but PJ would be a dirty fucking liar if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. Dan’s hands are planted firmly on PJ’s hips, thumbs stroking softly at the skin just above the waistband of his jeans. Phil’s hands are braced against the wall behind Dan.

And they’re fucking snogging like PJ isn’t wedged between them. He can hear their heavy breathing over his shoulder as their mouths slide together, wet and hot and kind of obscene. He's never been this close to two people kissing like this before and it's so hypnotic that he can't look away. 

One of Dan’s hands leaves PJ’s side and touches Phil’s arm gently. 

“I know you’re really enjoying yourself right now, but I think Peej is feeling a tad left out,” Dan murmurs into Phil’s mouth. Phil pulls away and regards PJ through his lashes. Shit. The brilliant blue of his eyes has given way almost completely to the bottomless black of his pupils, and it’s fucking surreal to see Phil like this; breathing ragged, pupils blown wide, mouth wet and kiss-bruised. PJ's pretty sure he can feel Phil's dick, pressing roughly against his own. It’s a stark contrast to his usual kind, innocent self and it really just does it for PJ. 

“Mmm, sorry ‘bout that, Peej,” Phil says, voice a deep rumble against PJ’s chest. PJ swallows thickly. Phil presses the most tender, chaste kiss to PJ’s mouth and PJ feels like he’s about to melt. His hands finally find purchase around Phil’s waist, pulling Phil closer against him. Phil smiles against PJ’s mouth and licks gently against his bottom lip. PJ lets him in without a second thought, letting Phil lick lazily into his mouth, and pushing their tongues together tentatively. Phil reciprocates easily, slow and smouldering and so, so good. 

Dan’s mouth finds it’s way to PJ’s neck, nibbling gently, tongue chasing the marks that he leaves. PJ doesn’t even try to stop the moan that crawls out of this throat. Soft lips make their way up PJ's neck, to the hinge of his jaw, teeth scraping up the shell of his ear. 

He feels Phil’s hips press forward, pushing him back into Dan and he can feel exactly how hard Dan is now. Dan grunts behind him, breath puffing out over PJ’s shoulder. Phil presses harder.against PJ, who holds him tighter, trying to move his hips so he can grind against both of them. PJ delights in how both their breathing hitches. Phil pulls away and drops his head to PJ’s shoulder, concentrating on the rhythm PJ has set. 

“Enjoying yourself, Peej?” Dan asks with a breathy laugh. PJ feels it ghost over his neck and collarbone.

“You could say that,” he replies, voice coming out more wrecked than he means it to. Turning his head, he can see Dan smirking at him. He doesn’t even think about it when he brings one hand up and threads it through Dan’s hair, crashing their lips together. There’s no preamble with Dan, just desperate tongues and teeth and where Phil’s kisses were a magnificent slow burn, Dan’s are searing, drowning PJ in their intensity. 

So PJ naturally doesn’t seem to notice the impressive set of marks that Phil’s leaving on his bared neck. He sucks at the taut skin, scraping with his teeth and leaving the smallest bite marks before chasing them with a soft, hot tongue. Phil’s hands work their way up under his shirt palming softly at his stomach, his chest, his ribs. PJ makes a small, broken sound as fingers brush over his nipples. 

Suddenly there’s a distinct lack of Phil in front of him and arms on either side of him and he hears the dull thud of knees hitting the ground. 

Oh. Oh god. 

He looks down. Phil’s on his knees in front of PJ, hands caressing his hips and mouth INCREDIBLY close to where PJ can feel his dick straining painfully against his jeans. His hands suddenly have nowhere to go, scrabbling to find purchase on Dan behind him. 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Dan murmurs softly into his ear. He feels Dan’s hands slide down his arms, fingers lacing with PJ’s. Dan wraps their arms around PJ, kissing his jaw lightly. “I’ve got you.”

And really, he’s not scared. PJ trusts these two with his life, he really does. But having Phil - fucking AmazingPhil, brilliant and handsome and the object of more than one of PJ’s wet dreams - just fucking drop to his knees in front of him? It’s almost too good to be true. 

One of Dan’s hands moves down PJ’s torso, tips of his fingers dragging agonizingly slowly down his torso, brushing over his navel, over the small trail of hair just above his jeans, and finally slipping just under the front of his underwear. They stay there, caressing lightly, while Phil places soft kisses over the line of his dick. PJ can’t help it when his hips shift forward, seeking some sort of friction. 

With a chuckle, Phil palms at him gently, eliciting a moan. PJ grinds into it eagerly. “Easy now, Peej,” Phil says. “Be patient.” Slowly, he undoes the button, sliding the zipper down. The relief is so good PJ doesn’t bother holding back a whimpering sigh, head tipping back onto Dan’s shoulder. Dan wastes no time bringing their mouths together again. 

Nimble fingers pull him free from his briefs, pulling his jeans down just far enough. Phil licks experimentally at the tip of PJ’s dick, lapping up the drops of precome just beginning to ooze out. PJ pulls away from Dan, head falling back on to his shoulder. His eyes flutter shut. One of Phil’s hands clamps down on PJ’s hip, holding him steady as Phil takes PJ’s dick into his mouth. 

Phil’s mouth is warm and wet and feels just as amazing as PJ could have dreamed.

Dan takes both PJ’s hands and pulls them up behind his own head. “Keep them there,” he murmurs. PJ nods. Dan’s fingers trail slowly down PJ’s bare arms, over his ribcage. He feels goosebumps form on his skin with a tingle. There’s a brief jostling behind him as Dan pulls his own dick free of his jeans. PJ feels Dan rut up against him, hands gripping his hips tightly to keep him steady for both of them. On his right hip, PJ feels their fingers tangle together. 

They fall into a steady rhythm, Phil sucking him in earnest, Dan keeping a steady pace behind him. Phils tongue does this thing to the underside of the tip of his dick, making PJ moan into Dan's neck, fingers tightening their grip on Dan's hair. Behind him, Dan's breath is becoming more rapid, thrusts becoming more and more urgent. 

"God you look so good like this, Peej," Dan mumbles. "So fucking pretty... Just wanna fuck you senseless, oh god..." 

PJ's hit with the mental image of him in bed with them, doing this again, and them taking turns fucking him into oblivion. The thought goes straight to his dick, taking him ever closer to the edge. 

"Please," he whimpers, "I want that so bad, Dan. Please."

That's it for Dan. PJ's words take him past the brink and he comes with a cry, all up PJs back and PJ knows he's not far behind, panting hard, curls falling into his face.

“Phil, I’m gonna -”

Phil swallows him down completely and PJ comes with a shudder. His breath is coming in gasps and he’s barely aware of Dan murmuring placatingly in his ear. PJ’s certain his legs are about to give out, but Dan’s grip on him is surprisingly steady. Phil gets to his feet, wrapping his arms around PJ and pulling Dan in for a deep, surprisingly dirty, kiss. Dan’s tongue darts out to catch a small drop of come at the corner of Phil’s mouth. 

“You taste pretty good, Peej,” Dan says, licking at his own lips. “I think it’s Phil’s turn.” Dan turns his head and whispers something in PJ’s ear. PJ nods eagerly as Phil fixes them with an amused smile. 

Together, Dan and PJ push Phil up against the wall and drop to their knees. 

“You two really don’t have to,” Phil starts, but Dan places a kiss on Phil’s dick, which seems to already be leaking through his jeans. 

“We’re just returning the favour,” Dan says innocently. “It’s polite. Right PJ?”

“Fair’s fair,” PJ says. 

Phil smiles down fondly. Dan seems to take that as an okay, kissing at Phil’s hip. PJ follows suit, pushing up Phil’s shirt and placing tender kisses just above the line of Phil’s jeans. Dan reaches up Phil’s torso, playing with a nipple. He takes the hand that PJ isn’t gripping Phil’s thigh with, and brings it up to Phil’s groin. Together, they grope Phil through his jeans, making him buck up into their hands. 

“Can you get on with it?” Phil chokes out. “It’s starting to hurt.”

Dutifully, Dan unzips him and pulls his jeans and briefs down just enough to pull his dick free. He pulls PJ in for a searing kiss, free hand tangling itself in PJ’s curls again. They break apart, and Dan guides him down to the base of Phil’s dick, and PJ realizes what Dan wants to do. They lick in perfect symmetry, all the way up to the head. PJ takes over, sucking Phil’s length into his mouth, being very aware of his teeth and gag reflex. He’s not as practised as Dan and Phil, but he can at least give it his best shot. Besides, practise makes perfect, right? And by the sounds of it, he's going to be getting plenty in the future. 

Dan holds Phil’s hips steady for him, watching in rapt fascination. 

Phil’s hands work their way into both Dan and PJ’s hair, fingers tangling in their curls as Dan starts mouthing at the base while PJ works on the head. 

“God, you two are so good,” Phil groans. “I’m so close... oh fuck, just a bit more…”

“We’ve got you,” Dan murmurs into his hip.

PJ takes Phil as far as he can and he knows that’s it. Phil comes with a heavy moan, and PJ makes sure to swallow every drop. 

Dan barely gets Phil all tucked back in his pants before he slides down the wall to join them on the floor. Dan pulls PJ in for a deep kiss, licking into his mouth, chasing the taste of Phil. 

“Sharing is caring,” he states after pulling away. PJ can’t help but laugh, giddy from everything.

Phil pulls him in again, kissing him tenderly before moving back to Dan. His hands are still in their hair, gently scritching at their scalps. PJ feels himself lean into it, quite liking the sensation. 

“Shower then round two?” Dan suggests, grin wicked. 

PJ flumps forward against Phil’s chest tiredly. “Can we fit a nap in there?” he asks with a yawn. 

Phil pulls Dan down against him. Dan goes easily, curling around Phil’s side, one hand reaching out for PJ’s. 

“We most certainly can, Peej.”


End file.
